Darkness Reborn
by A. Nonymous III esq
Summary: Don't be fooled by the title! Sora hosts a party after one year of Ansem's demise, his friend's come over to celebrate, and Rikku, thought to be dead shows up, while a darkness grows in the shadows. A comedy, from Babywolfprincess and A. Nonymous III esq.


Darkness Reborn  
By: A. Nonymous III esq. and Babywolfprincess  
  
A. Nonymous III Esq.: And welcome, to my new fic!  
  
Babywolfprincess: IT'S OUR FIC!  
  
AN3: Yeah, I hear ya'. . . This think is being co-written by us, one after another by each chapter, and I wrote the first one! Even though I didn't come up with the idea for it. . . Anyway, here is a disclaimer. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix, or Squaresoft, or. . .Ah, I don't know what's going on in RPG companies. . .I play them, but I don't know anything about them!  
  
Vixen: YAY! I'M A CHARACTER!  
  
BWP: THAT YOU ARE! Hey, Noraneko?  
  
AN3: It's A. Nonymous III Esq. in this one. Not Noraneko.  
  
BWP: FINE! BE STUBBORN! Vixen is owned by Stephanie, Amber is owned by Alex, Jackal is owned by Meghan, Karina is owned by Christina, and Cleo is owned by Jasmine! Oh, and Blizzard is owned by Noraneko.  
  
AN3: A. NONYMOUS III ESQ.! USE MY PEN NAME, NOT MY NICKNAME!  
  
BWP: Whatever you say, Noraneko!  
  
AN3: *sighs* Here you go, the fic.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So. . . What are YOU wearing?"  
"Sora?" Kairi walked in to Sora's hotel room in Traverse Town.  
"ACK!" He quickly hung up.  
"What were you doing?"  
"Uh. . ." He looked a bit nervous. "I was just calling everybody for that party."  
"It's been a year. . .", she sighed. "Since we got rid of Ansem."  
  
"All hearts. . .born from darkness. . ." A booming voice echoed through that dark abyss where Ansem was defeated. "Born. . .again. . ." On a lone piece of rock that was left from the battle, lay the dead body of Ansem. Once thought to be dissolved into the light, his body was found onto that rock. But the question is. . .Is he really dead? His gold eyes reopened. He sat up.  
"What?", he asked.  
"Ansem!", shouted that voice.  
"Who?" A man in a blue and black cloak stepped up to that rock.  
"Weak. . .", said the man.  
"Weak? HEY! I FOUGHT HIM AND HE WAS TOUGH!"  
"Ansem. . .", said the man. "You lost to a boy with big feet who was whacking you over the head with an oversized KEY, a mutant dog thing, and a magic duck."  
"Hmph. . .", said Ansem angrily.  
"I brought you back to life, Ansem. I have a purpose for you." The man began to walk away.  
"I can control myself. . .", said Ansem.  
"You can. . .badly.", said the man, staring with cold blue eyes. "I am your sole master now. . ."  
"For a guy who sure dresses funny, you got some big words. . .", Ansem grumbled.  
"Do you want this power of darkness?", asked that man, walking farther.  
"It's what I've searched for 'til the end.", said Ansem. "What do you think?"  
"I can give you full power of it.", said the man. "Try." Ansem flexed his right hand, glowing with dark power. He managed to stand up, and below him a few of those dark squirmy minion things popped up. "Bravo. . .", he said, now disappearing to the shadows. "You're not so weak as to summon them. . . You have that power. . . Seek the boy. . ." As a sign of respect on his world, Ansem took his hands, and clapped as to thank him. The darkness turned to light.  
"What?"  
"HEY!", said the man. "TURN THAT BACK OFF!" The man clapped, and it turned back off. "I KNEW I shouldn'tve installed that clapper. . ."  
  
"HAH!", said Sora, jumping off the bed he was lying on. "TOO EASY! I mean, really? Who becomes part of a PINK battleship of evil?"  
"What's wrong with pink?", she asked. He noticed her pink drape tied at her hip that went over her skirt.  
"Well. . ." He decided to be blunt. "Pink IS a pretty frilly color, right?"  
"Yeah, well THANKS. . .", said Kairi. "Now I know you hate what I'M wearing, not that person on the phone." Crap. She WAS listening.  
"I WAS calling for the party!", said Sora. "I was talking to Chikara!"  
"Oh, now, is she your girlfriend?"  
"It's a casual party, and I wanted to know if she was coming like that!"  
"Whatever you say, Sora."  
"KAIRI!" She calmly closed the door. "Aww. . ."  
  
Kairi was standing behind the door, and heard him sigh.  
"He's cute when he's upset.", she smiled.  
  
"Yeah? REALLY?!" He was on the phone again. "Oh, that sounds GOOD. . ."  
"Erotic phone talk again?" Kairi interrupted. "GAH!" This time, he even held the receiver to her head.  
"Say "hi" to Chikara."  
"Oh, is this Kairi?" A female voice came across the phone.  
". . .Yeah?", responded Kairi.  
"SUGOI!", shouted Chikara. "Hey, I helped Sora on his quest to beat that. . .silver-silver haired guy that sounded a little gay."  
"Ansem?"  
"THAT'S HIM!"  
"I thought you meant Sephiroth at first."  
"What's the difference?"  
"Good point.", said Kairi. "So. . .how did you and Sora get along on that trip?", she asked. Sora began to perspire.  
"REALLY GOOD!", said Chikara. "But, I'm a little sad for you to ask that, Kairi."  
"Wha?"  
"IT'S ME! COME ON! BACK ON THE DESTINY ISLANDS?!"  
"Huh?"  
"AHEHEHEHEH!", laughed Sora. "She's a bit crazy! GIMME!" He took it. Kairi couldn't help but give him an odd look.  
"Don't jog her memory like that!", he whispered into the phone.  
"Why not?", asked Chikara. "We're friends! Oh, you know, Blizzard's here. She got a little pissed when I inadvertently called Sephiroth gay. . ."  
"HE IS NOT!", shouted a voice in the background.  
"Same old Blizzard. . .", said Sora. Kairi was getting a bit lost at this point. Chikara was an old friend from the island, and when Kairi lost her heart at first, she also lost a bit of her memory. But she had never met Blizzard, but Blizzard was a girl at the stadium who happened to live up to her name with blue hair and ice colored eyes, who joined them soon after her defeat, because she was looking for her world, too. "I thought she liked CLOUD, though. . ."  
"She can't pick. . .", sighed Chikara.  
"Anyway, can you both come to the party?"  
"HEY! BLIZZARD!"  
"YEAH?!", shouted Blizzard in the background.  
"WANNA COME?!"  
"COME WHERE?!" At this point, Sora was holding the receiver away from his head to insure he doesn't go deaf.  
"TO THE REUNION PARTY!"  
"IS THERE GONNA BE FREE FOOD?!"  
"NO DUH, EINSTEIN!"  
"OKAAAAAAAY!"  
"SHE SAID O- AHEM!" Chikara forgot to return her voice to normal. "She said o-  
"I heard.", he said. "Vixen is coming, and so is Amber. I know that so far."  
"Woo, it's a party. . .", said Chikara. "So. . .IS RIKU COMING?!"  
"Calm down. . .", said Sora. "Remember? We haven't found him yet."  
  
"Pitiful.", said that man, in the blue cloak, now coming upon a body, of a young man with silver hair, left on that stray walkway of stone in the darkness. "It doesn't seem to work on you, that you don't fight me and not walk away with something sacrificed. In this case, your life. Leave my chamber." And he picked up the body, (or rather, moved it through levitation) and cast it off.  
  
"And uh. . .those other friends of yours?" She was of course, referring to Donald and Goofy.  
"Yeah. . .", said Sora. "I know, I know, they can get annoying, but-  
"THAT DOG HAS BAD BREATH!", shouted Chikara.  
"THEN I'LL GIVE HIM A MINT!", said Sora. "HAPPY?!"  
"Much!", said Chikara in a much sunnier voice.  
"Anyway. . .", continued Sora. "Kairi is calling the rest, so I can wash up. Remember, we're in Traverse town, and ask the desk clerk for our rooms."  
"Oh, so separate rooms for the two lovebirds?", asked Chikara, insinuating. . .stuff.  
"HEY! HEY! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!", he said.  
"Yeah, yeah. . . I know you got secretly engaged to each other. . ."  
"NO WE DIDN'T!"  
"And you're probably gonna announce that tonight. . ."  
"WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME?!"  
"And tonight, you'll become impassioned and. . .well, you know. . .do the-  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!", he yelled.  
"No, I'm sure you won't stop right there, Sora. You'll go AAAALL THE WAAAAY AND-  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!", he yelled, slamming the phone down, and walking out, exasperated. "Kairi. Call the rest."  
"Nice to see you feel that way. . .", she mumbled.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK! Somebody had arrived.  
"SORA! GET IT PLEASE!" Kairi was in the bathroom, and so Sora jumped off the bed, and opened it.  
". . ." Who stood there was Blizzard, giving him the usual cold stare.  
"Uh, nice to see you too, Blizzard." She merely stepped through the door, and plopped down on the couch. "Where's Chikara?"  
"She's coming.", said Blizzard flatly. She's typically like this, unless excited. Then uh. . .you'll see.  
"Okay. . .", said Sora. "If you say-  
"HELLO!"  
"YAAAAAAAAH!" He fell flat on his ass, with Chikara looking down on him. "What? Are ya' gonna shut the door on a lady?"  
"Lady?", asked Sora, poking his head out into the doorway. "There's a lady? OUCH!" Chikara hit him with her keystaff.  
"Very funny, Spikes.", she said. "Hey Blizzard, whatcha doin'?" She was making snow over the couch.  
"HEEEEY!", shouted Sora. "THAT'LL COME OUT OF MY SECURITY DEPOSIT FOR THE ROOM!"  
"WHEEEE!" Chikara was making snow angels.  
"Nevermind. . .", grumbled Sora. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCKITTY, KNOCKITTY, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCKY, KNOCK-  
"I'VE GOT IT ALREADY SO-OW!" Whoever was knocking the door punched Sora right in the face.  
"SORRY SORA!" Karina arrived. She had light brown hair and green eyes, and she knew Sora just the way Chikara did. She was an old friend from the Destiny Islands. Of course, she accompanied him on the UNDOCUMENTED story of his journey, like Chikara and Blizzard. Why? Those idiots at the game development company omitted them because they were deemed, "Unnecessary", and since the game was the only released documentation of the story, only people believed Sora, Goofy, and Donald were the mainstay heroes. And still, more characters were left out.  
"Yeah. . .Right Karina. . .", said Sora, rubbing his forehead.  
"You know she means it Sora!"  
"ACK!" Jackal appeared on the top of the doorway, looking as if she were suspended, and she jumped down.  
"SCARED YA'!" Jackal, who had brown eyes and hair to match, was yet ANOTHER girl who came on the journey came to the party. For a girl of her height, 5'6", she was unusually agile. She joined him in Tarzan's world, found when she landed on his party while in the vines. And that's quite literal.  
"Any other surprises?"  
"Yeah.", said Karina. "Blizzard and Chikara are making snowmen now."  
"WHAT?! Oh my God. . ."  
"Where's Kairi?", asked Jackal.  
"In the bathroom."  
"Oh. . .", said both Karina and Jackal, with mischievous smiles. "ARE YA' GOIN' ON A DATE?!"  
"Huh?"  
"DON'T PLAY DUMB!", said Karina.  
"WE KNOW YOU LOVE HER!", shouted Jackal.  
"SORA AND KAIRI, SITTIN' IN A TREE!", yelled Chikara. Blizzard actually drew a playful smile.  
"Sora and Kairi, sitting in a tree.", said Blizzard. "F-u-c-  
"HOLD ON!", shouted Sora.  
"Hey, it was getting to the good part!", protested Karina.  
"YEAH! THE FU-  
"You're really having fun, aren't you?" Amber showed up at the door.  
"Hey, Amber. . .", said Sora, nervously. Amber, 5'7" with dirty blond hair and green eyes was now here, direct from the land of well. . .Neverland.  
"HEY, AMBER!" The girls immediately pulled her in.  
"AAAAHHHH!"  
"JOIN THE PARTY!"  
"Sing a song, do a dance. . .", said Blizzard. They all turned toward her. "Hey, would you rather me stare at you throughout the entire party?"  
"If we saw you staring, we'd either guess something is in our teeth or question which way you lean. Depending on what you're staring at, of course.", said Chikara.  
"Uh. . .What way I lean?"  
"COME ON! THE ONLY THING ON YOU THAT SAYS 'FEMININE' IS THAT DARK BLUE TANK TOP OF YOURS!"  
"What's wrong with my shirt?" They all sighed.  
"Look. . .", said Amber. "You have a tattoo-  
"It's small, and it says, 'Frost' in Japanese.", said Blizzard.  
"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!", said Vixen.  
"Plus, the baggy pants. . .", said Chikara.  
"But hey, I wear metal bracelets, I have ear piercings, a necklace and long hair!" The only other time they nagged Blizzard about this ended up. . .uh, once again, you'll see.  
"Yeah, but is having dark blue hair feminine?", asked Jackal.  
"You don't like wearing anything other than combat boots or sneakers. . .", said Karina.  
"You're always toting a sword. . .", noted Amber.  
"You HATE makeup. . ."  
"And uh, a Titan bangle is for men. Not girls." They all leaned in with evil looks.  
"NO!", screamed Blizzard, fearing for her life. Sora was in the corner, laughing to himself. "NOOOOOOO!"  
"And here we go. . .", said Amber, moving to the door. "Hello, Cleo."  
"Oh my God. . .", said the girl, with black eyes and blue hair, standing at 5'4". "This AGAIN?!"  
"YEP!"  
"All right, count me in!", she said.  
"Stay STIIIIIILLLL!", they all chimed together.  
  
A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the hotel.  
  
"I SAID MAKE A LEFT AT ALADDIN'S WORLD!", shouted Donald to Goofy.  
"Hey, hey, you want to drive?"  
"I DO!"  
"WHOOAAAAA!" Donald, making the rash decision of grabbing the wheel at high speed, spun out the Highwind until they crashed into a floating hunk of debris.  
"Well, thank you, genius. . .", said Donald. "Anything broken on the ship?"  
"The shields held. . .", said Goofy. "What'd we hit?"  
"Just a rock, and some kid with silver hair. . .SAY WHAT NOW?!"  
  
"Why are we here?" Cloud was standing outside the door with Aerith beside him.  
"You know you wanted to, Cloud.", she said. "You know, a party FULL of girls, and plus, it's a reunion. Can't miss that."  
"I hope you're right. . .", he mumbled. He rapped on the door twice, and Chikara answered the door.  
"Just in time!", she said. "Oh, BLIIIIIIZAAAAAARD!"  
"DON'T LET HIM SEE ME!"  
"CLOUD'S HERE!"  
"NO! HE CAN'T SEE ME!"  
"Uh. . .Hi Blizzard." Blizzard was wearing a skirt, boots (no, not combat), a Crystal Bangle, the tattoo on her arm was covered up and instead said "Cute" (or, kawaii, whatever language you speak) that was markered on, had only the normal piercings on in her ears, and had received her nails done. Yes, she was dead on the inside. "Nice duds."  
"AHAAAHAAAHAHAHAAAAAA!" A sudden burst of laughter was heard from the door. "YEAH, REAL NICE!"  
"HIIIII CIIIIIID!", shouted the girls.  
"Hi Cid. . .", grumbled Blizzard.  
"WHOA! IT LOOKS LIKE 'GIRLS GONE WILD IN HERE!", said another voice.  
"Yeah, but with less nudity. Much less." Leon and Yuffie came through now. "Blizzard, please, put some pants on. You're scaring the Heartless away with that SKIRT."  
"Isn't that a good thing?", asked Cleo.  
"NOT IF YOU WANT MUNNY!", said Yuffie.  
"Sorry I took so long!", said Kairi. "I was just taking a shower and uh. . .who's that?" Blizzard groaned.  
"THE NEW AND IMPROVED BLIZZARD!", shouted Vixen.  
"Now, there is ONE thing missing. . .", said Karina.  
"Oh no. . .OH NO!", shouted Blizzard. "NOT AGAIN!"  
  
"You bet. . .", said Aerith, walking away.  
"I'll go, too. . .", said Yuffie. "I've seen THIS one before. . ."  
"Cloud, are you coming?", asked Aerith.  
"Yeah, how about you too, Leon?"  
"We're just gonna stay and-GAK!" They were pulled away, along with Cid, before they could see what was to follow.  
  
"TIE HER DOWN!"  
  
"I DON'T LIKE PARTIES!"  
"NOW. . .LIFT!" Cloud, honestly never having seen this before, snuck in, much to Blizzard's embarrassment. You see, being a common contestant in the fights at the Coliseum, training was often hard with a girl's. . .northern equipment. So, instead of using the standard bra, she'd just take a strip of cloth, and er, tie 'em down, to remove any uh, movement. You can tell I can't explain this well.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" What was revealed was the strip of cloth, tying uh, them down. I guess using "them" is okay. . .  
"NOW!", shouted Chikara. "TAKE IT OFF AND PUT IT ON HER! BUT FIRST. . ." She put gloves on. "I DEFINITELY DO NOT WANNA TOUCH 'EM WITH MY BARE HANDS!"  
"WHY NOT LEAVE ME ALONE?!", asked Blizzard.  
"TOO MUCH FUN! PUT ON YOUR GLOVES, TRY NOT TO GO BLIND, AND JAM IT ON HER IF YOU MUST!"  
"AAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"  
  
"T-too much. . .Stimulation. . .", said Cloud, stumbling out of the room.  
"Yeah. . .", said Aerith. "I'm at least glad to hear you say that." Leon was the next to speak.  
"Actually, the first time I saw it, I kinda l-  
"NO, YOU DIDN'T.", said Yuffie.  
  
"Everyone still have their eyesight?", asked Vixen.  
"I'm happy as long as she's miserable!", said Amber.  
"Why my misery?", whimpered Blizzard.  
"BECAUSE IT'S FUN!", shouted the rest. "Even though, it IS a mite bit odd. . ."  
"I'm changing. . .", grumbled Blizzard. "Gimme my cloth."  
"NOPE!", shouted Karina. "GOTTA KEEP THE BRA!"  
"Uh. . ." Sora was still there. "Hey, at least they look bigger. . ."  
"THAT'S WHAT I'M TRYING TO AVOID!", shouted Blizzard. "THEY'RE ONLY GOOD FOR INTERRUPTING TRAINING!"  
"And attracting men.", said Jasmine.  
"I'M GOING!" Blizzard slammed the bathroom door shut. A knock came to the door as soon as it did.  
"GOT IT!", said Sora. "Hey Donald, hey Goofy, hey Riku. RIKU?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BWP: *glares*  
  
AN3: What?  
  
BWP: THAT WAS HORRIBLE! DID YOU EVEN TRY AND WRITE?!  
  
AN3: I TRIED! AND I GOT A CRAMP! STUPID LEG CRAMPS!  
  
BWP: HOW DO YOU GET A LEG CRAMP, WRITING?!  
  
AN3: I HAVE ONE OF THOSE JAPANESE STYLE TABLES THAT YOU SIT ON THE FLOOR FOR! NOT A NORMAL DESK! Actually, I prefer that type of desk over the type with chairs. It's more comfy.  
  
BWP: I'LL GIVE YOU COMFY. . .*picks up a mallet*  
  
Karina: *sweats*  
  
AN3: UUHHH. . .GOTTA GO! PLEASE REVIEW, AND UH, COME AGAIN! AAHHHHH! *runs off* 


End file.
